User talk:ButterflyMask
Would you like to talk? NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 22:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Empire in terrible danger,irken enslavement possible IT JUST GETS WORSE Because of MS lash my science project is delayed it was supposed to be ready by friday,but since MS.Lash wasted my time,I didnt get to learn how to make it,and now my mother is very angry......I probably wont be coming back,the chance of not returning has gotten higher.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 11:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Problem has been solved,everything is alright now.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Here's some articles to catch up with everything's that's happened http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Lurk http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Fanon_adventures_Wiki http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Nylus_the_hedgehog http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Z-2000_Dimension/Universe http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Dimension_Z-14 http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Mobius Hmmm...I need a new signature...oh I got an idea! WAIT,DON'T G- (talk) 03:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Miz,I have made an article on the dimension that non canonical Miz resides in. http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Z-14X This is my signature,I am an almighty wiki member! THIS IS WHO I AM! Ahahaha ahahAHA (talk) 20:12, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to edit it and fill it with the history of non canonical Miz(Experiment Miz)'s stories and RPs. This is my signature,I am an almighty wiki member! THIS IS WHO I AM! Ahahaha ahahAHA (talk) 20:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) " *Guess what I did... *I casted a certain spell from a magic website... *At exactly 4:00PM supposedly,it will happen... This is my signature,I am an almighty wiki member! THIS IS WHO I AM! Ahahaha ahahAHA (talk) 17:52, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Yes, i do have problems. I'm sorry, but i seem to have a Pinkemina in me. I can't trust anyone sometimes... I'll never know if someone is going to suicide or something, or if they're just doing a terrible lie. Never. I don't want to go on that horrible rollercoaster that Lurk took me on. I'm sorry, if you meant that, and had a gun under your pillow, Miz. I never know if my life is real or not, if it has a point. How could i know? How could i be reassured that my family is there, and not some sick image forced into my mind? If everything is fake, then nothing here could convince me. I'm so sorry. Even if my whole physical life was never real, our friendship will be. I won't give that up. If I'm right, it's all i have.. Bye. Hello there, your comments have been taken into consideration. Because you were one of the people whom were involved in the incident, and have felt that the sentencing was too harsh, I have lowered it to one week. That should give them enough time to think about their actions. Suicide is a serious issue, and people abusing the notion that suicide gives sympathy in any situation should be discouraged at any point. If I catch wind of them playing wolf in regards to anything suicide related after this account suspension is over, a one month ban will be issued. Privileges to edit their talk page has been granted once more. This is their time to apologize for their actions, and shed a new leaf. They can choose not to, and it won't affect my behaviour towards them if they try this sort of action again, but if they're genuine with their apology, I will reconsider how long they're banned for currently. His ban from the chat will remain regardless of whether or not the ban from the website has been appealed or lightened (1 week minimum) until whichever admin banned him in the first place sees that he's fit to rejoin the chat (1 week minimum still required). PrimusGod (talk) 15:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have a surprise for youuuuuu! STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Giving up I'm giving up on my nonsensical dimension dream,Fionna,Tess,and other fantasy stuff. FRom now on I'll be RPing. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to bring you all with me to the dimension nonsense. From now on I'll be RPing for the rest of my life and getting a stay at home job. You'll all be noticing a saner me from now on. Well,atleast more sane. Sorry for waisting your time. (I'm not leaving the wiki,the oppisite,I'm dedicating myself to RPs) STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 05:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't take my images off of my pages. It's not cool.--PonyFan1337 (talk) 20:11, June 26, 2014 (UTC)PonyFan1337 I haven't been able to sleep for 3 days,I thought I could stay awake to fly,but..I think it's best if I slept. I'm starting to feel sick from the insomnia. I'll rp tomorrow. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 03:26, August 15, 2014 (UTC) stay awake to rp* Darn auto correct. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 03:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC) hi coffe is Greg STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 03:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Rule enforcement Miz, it seems to me that there is an issue regarding the recolor rule on the wiki, and that several of the rules are outdated? If this is the case, as I see that the issue is regarding you and Lurk, for now I will have to defer to your judgement, as you are a chat moderator, but I will discuss this with you next time I see you and perhaps we can get it sorted out in a better way. For now, as I said, leave everything the way it was when the issue last left off I can rollback histories or make changes as necessary later. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 03:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Selfie dude look,i took a selfie today whil i was outside: STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 20:20, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Miz c: Mariastudys (talk) 18:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Mariastudys Okay He will probably be banned soon, considering this is like...his fifth chance or so. Maybe not just now, but I'm not too hesistant. I wanted to stay in chat longer so I could see what he did but unfortunately I needed sleep. As for the grammar erros, uh...oh. Okay. Thanks for editing those I guess. Invader Jib 18:37, December 31, 2014 (UTC) hey i can see the future my game will crash * finishes building* *crash no save* *mothr coms home early* *cannot sleep* *insomnia* i'm psyihic STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 22:24, January 8, 2015 (UTC) It's...like...Wow. Just wow. Sincerely, the Breakfast Club. (talk) 16:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC)